


A Maid's Order

by KinkySin (AkaashisDemon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Maid! Sugawara, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suga in a maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/KinkySin
Summary: In which mob boss Oikawa can't help but lust over his maid after a bad meeting.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A Maid's Order

Oikawa came home after a meeting with the head of a rival mob. The deal went south. Only threats were made but it was obvious both sides would have hell to pay. But when oikawa saw his maid dressed in the slimming and very cute maid dress he told the maid to wear it. He couldn't help but hungrily bite his lips.

Sugawara was a handsome man, but in a dress, he became even more attractive. Add in the lace detailings and stockings and he became something far too sexy. Oikawa was getting hard eyeing up his maid.

"Suga," Oikawa called out to his maid. "Come with me." 

"Yes, Master Oikawa." Sugawara obediently followed behind the master of the house. Oikawa disregarded his red suit jacket on the bed in his bedroom. He was making his way to his master bath. Once in there, he sat on the edge of his clawfoot tub and pulled out a cigar.

"Suga, on your knees." Sugawara was about to do so, but Oikawa continued. "Over here." Oikawa motioned to the floor between his feet. Sugawara had a faint blush take over his features but did as told none-the-less. His imagination taking over.

Oikawa lit his cigar and said, "You are to please me." He reached forward gripping Sugawara's chin firmly, and continued, "Using only that pretty mouth of yours." He smirked as he released Sugawara.

Sugawara looked on wide-eyed. He had fantasized bout his boss for sure, but he never expected this to actually occur. It was something even his fantasies had neglected to imagine. Being in this position now though, turned him on a fair bit.

Sugawara undid Oikawa's zipper. Carefully, he moved the underwear enough to release Oikawa's hardened member. It was bigger than Sugawara had imagined. Eyeing the member in front of him he licked his lips before getting to work on pleasing his boss.

He bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around Oikawa's member as Oikawa smoked his cigar. Oikawa leaned his head back as Sugawara worked wonders with his mouth. Oikawa ran a hand through Sugawara's soft hair appreciating the feeling between his fingers.

The rhythm of Sugawara's lips against him was fantastic. He was better than Oikawa expected. Changing pace ever so often to increase Oikawa's pleasure. It was tantalizing and euphoric. Oikawa couldn't help but allow the memories from the meeting to drift to the furthest reaches of his mind for the time being. He could only relish in the magic-filled spell Sugawara's lips were casting upon him.

After some time, as Oikawa had just taken a final puff of his cigar, Sugawara brought him to his peak. Oikawa gripped Sugawara's hair tightly and threw his head back with a moan. The smoke leaving his lips alongside the sound. "Swallow." It was an order, and Sugawara obeyed. "Good boy. You did very well." Oikawa stood up and fixed his clothes back into place.

"Perhaps you will have more use outside of your maid duties, after all." With those parting words, Oikawa left Sugawara in the bathroom all alone.


End file.
